<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dem Bones by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628357">Dem Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk never knew it was such a common nickname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dem Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 24, challenge 11, prompts‘<i>Bones</i>’ &amp; <i>Star Trek</i> (2009)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk finally spotted his CMO, “Bones!”</p>
<p>McCoy turned toward him, scowling – and so did the woman beside him.  “What?” she demanded.  “Where’s Booth?”</p>
<p>“Who?” asked Kirk.</p>
<p>“Agent Booth.  He must have sent you, if you know his ridiculous nickname for me.”</p>
<p>“Actually, he meant me, ma’am,” said McCoy.  He held out a hand, all Southern charm.  “Leonard McCoy, at your service.”</p>
<p>She continued to frown, but shook his hand.  “Dr. Temperance Brennan.  Why does he call you ‘Bones’?”</p>
<p>“Short for ‘sawbones’,” said Kirk.  “He’s a doctor.  And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m a forensic anthropologist,” she said.  “I work with the dead.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>